For Shannon
by Katy Jane
Summary: An A/U story. Janeway is pregnant with Mark's child, how would this have changed Janeway and Chakotay's relationship. please R/R
1. Luck and Probability

1 Disclaimer: everything "trek" belongs to Paramount, no copyright infringement is intended.  
  
2 Author's note: I have always wanted to write a story where a baby brings Janeway and Chakotay together. If the baby was his it would imply that they were already together and besides, I would think that by the 24th century, unplanned pregnancies would be a thing of the past, so I threw out that option. The idea of alien impregnation always gave me the creeps because of the violation involved, so that was out. But what if…  
  
3  
  
4 For Shannon  
  
By: Katy Jane  
  
Even though Chakotay had only known Captain Kathryn Janeway for a couple of weeks, he could already tell when she had something on her mind. She sat stiffly in the chair to his left and stared blankly at the view screen.  
  
"Captain, is something wrong?" he asked. There was no answer, "Captain?"  
  
"What?" she jumped slightly before turning to her first officer.  
  
"Is there something wrong?"  
  
She paused for a moment to think then answered, "Yes there is." She stood up and said, "Lieutenant Tuvok, you have the bridge. Commander, my Ready Room."  
  
Chakotay followed closely at her heals, all the while wondering what she was going to say. She sat down at her desk, picked up a picture frame and began to study it carefully as she spoke.  
  
"Mark, my fiancé, I had been planning to start a family, I mean, neither of us were getting any younger," she paused and Chakotay wondered why she was telling him this, "I just didn't think it would happen so soon. I'm only going to be able to keep this a secret for so long, so I guess I might as well start telling people now."  
  
When she didn't say anything more Chakotay took the initiative and asked, "Your pregnant?" She simply nodded. Chakotay stared at the floor not knowing what he should say next. When she spoke he looked up to find that she had moved up to the couch and was gazing out the view port.  
  
"How did this happen? How did I end up pregnant, and seventy thousand light- years from the father of my child?"  
  
"Fate?" he offered with a slight shrug.  
  
"I don't believe in fate. I don't like the idea of not having any control over my own life," she said turning to look at him.  
  
"Neither do I." He said, giving her a slight smile.  
  
She sighed and turned back to the view port, "I guess it was just bad luck."  
  
"There is no such thing as bad luck, only improbability." This time he flashed her a full smile, dimples and all. As she smiled back she knew it was going to work out, somehow.  
  
To be continued.  
  
This story is dedicated to The Tall One for she was the one who informed me that there is no such thing as bad luck only improbability. When I asked her if you should wish some one good probability instead of good luck, she told me that there is such a thing as good luck. Ok so it didn't make sense, but for some reason it triggered the idea for this story. 


	2. Nineteen Hundred and Fifty-one Hours

Disclamer: See chapter one.  
  
Nineteen Hundred and Fifty-one Hours  
  
Nine months later…  
  
Captain Kathryn Janeway of the federation starship Voyager was feeling less of a captain than usual as she placed a hand on her aching back and continued her way down the Corridor. Only moments before Tuvok, Chakotay, and The Doctor, had ganged up on her to try and get her to rest. She had told them that she was going to go to her quarters for the rest of the night but she hadn't decided yet weather or not she would.  
  
"Captain, Captain, wait up," she glanced over her shoulder to see her first officer hurrying to catch up with her  
  
"I suppose you're here to make sure I go to my quarters." She asked him.  
  
"You better believe it. The doctor wanted to do it himself but of course he can't. Tuvok wouldn't because he said we should trust you."  
  
"Oh, Tuvok, I thought you knew me better than that," she muttered under her breath  
  
"Ah-ha, you admit it, you weren't going to go back to you quarters," he accused with a grin.  
  
"I admit nothing," she said almost laughing, "I hadn't decided… Aaah." She stopped suddenly and grabbed her stomach.  
  
"Captain…are you Ok?"  
  
"I'm not sure but I think I should go back to sickbay."  
  
"Good idea," he said grabbing her arm and helping her back in the direction they had come.  
  
*  
  
"Push!" the doctor shouted.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Captain, you have to push."  
  
"No I don't, Captain's prerogative."  
  
"Commander will you please talk some sense into her?"  
  
"Come on Captain, you can do this, but you have to push." Chakotay whispered to her.  
  
"Commander," she hissed through clenched teeth, "you should be on the Bridge."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere," he said squeezing her hand.  
  
"In-su-bord-ina-tion" she said gasping in between each syllable as another contraction overtook her body.  
  
"Well you can throw me in the brig when this is over, because like I said, I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"Push, Captain!" The Doctor commanded  
  
"AAAAAAAHHH"  
  
*  
  
Chakotay smiled down at his dozing captain, who was still clutching her newborn daughter. The Doctor had told him that she had refused to put the baby down. The sight was so endearing that he suddenly found himself fighting the urge to kiss her on the forehead. He wondered where that urge had come from as the Captain's eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Commander, you're still here?"  
  
"Not still, again."  
  
"Mmmm." She said as her eyes slid shut. "Do you want to hold her?"  
  
"Sure." He took the sleeping child from her arms. "She's beautiful," he sighed.  
  
"She looks like Mark," there was a hint of sadness in her voice.  
  
"Oh I see quite a bit of you in her." His eyes were soft as he looked down the Captain, "have you picked a name yet?"  
  
"Mm-hm, Shannon Elizabeth Janeway."  
  
"Well, welcome Voyager, Shannon." He was looking so intently at the baby that he didn't notice the Captain smiling up at him.  
  
"You know," she said tearing her gaze away from her first officer. "When we get back to the Alpha quadrant, and the admiralty finds out how I behaved during that delivery, I'm probably going to have to face a court-martial for conduct unbecoming an officer."  
  
"Don't worry, Captain, your secret's safe with me." He chuckled as he put his free hand tenderly on the back of the captain's head. "You should probably make ship wide announcement to inform everyone of the new arrival."  
  
"Can you do it?" she asked, "I don't think I have enough energy to activate my commbadge"  
  
"Of course. All hands this is Commander Chakotay, today at nineteen hundred and fifty-one hours; Voyager gained a new crewmember, Shannon Elizabeth Janeway. Both mother and daughter are doing fine." He smiled as he ended the transmission, "Chakotay out." He was almost sure that he could hear the cheers of the crewmembers echoing through the corridors.  
  
To be continued 


	3. Grinning Idiots

Chapter 3: Grinning Idiots  
  
"Kotay!"  
  
Chakotay stopped in his tracks and turned just in time to catch the running toddler. "Good morning, Shannon. Where is your mom?"  
  
"Mama!" she reached out in the direction that she had come, just as the Captain came into view.  
  
"Oh, thank goodness you caught her, I'm having trouble keeping up with her without breaking out in a full run, and I just don't think that's very dignified. Good morning Commander." She smiled up at him.  
  
"Good morning, Captain. On your way to breakfast?"  
  
"Yes we are, care to join us?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
As they eat, the talked about ship business, among other things, while Shannon babbled mostly in incoherent baby talk. Soon it was time for the Captain and the Commander to report to the bridge. They left Shannon with Kes and headed for the trubolift.  
  
"Bridge," She said as the doors slid shut, then she glanced up at Chakotay, "Commander, is there a problem?"  
  
"No, why do you ask?" he didn't look away from her and he didn't stop smiling.  
  
"Because you are grinning like an idiot."  
  
"Oh, I am? I'll stop," he didn't.  
  
"Chakotay, are you going to tell me what's going on or not."  
  
"Not."  
  
"Really? Well don't I at least get a hint." She was smiling just as broad as he was now.  
  
"Ok, I realized something."  
  
"Oh, really and just what did you realize?"  
  
"Can't tell you."  
  
"Hmmm…" the doors opened to the bridge, "we'll finish this later." She whispered as stepped off the lift.  
  
"Of course."  
  
*  
  
A few hours later the Captain, Commander and several other crewmembers materialized on the surface of an M-class planet. The groups had been pre- assigned and with out speaking they separated out in pairs and began the search for edible vegetation.  
  
The captain and the commander walked side by side for a while, the only sounded was their tricorders beeping and the birds of the planet singing, and then the Captain voiced the opinion that she was sure everyone was thinking, "It looks so much like earth." Chakotay nodded but didn't say anything.  
  
"Now," she said glancing up from her readings, "I think its time we continued that conversation."  
  
"What conversation?" he didn't take his eyes off his tricorders; he knew if he looked at her he wouldn't be able to keep a straight face.  
  
"You know full well what conversation I'm talking about, don't try to play mister innocent with me." Her tone was still joking but she was becoming frustrated.  
  
"Fine, lets continue." He closed his tricorder and turned to face her.  
  
"So are you going to tell me?"  
  
"Like I told you before, I can't. Now, shall we get back to work?"  
  
"Why can't you tell me?" Now she really was beginning to get frustrated, "I want you to tell me now, don't make me make it an order."  
  
"You don't want to do that." He said as he began scanning again.  
  
"And just why not?"  
  
Once again he stopped and looked up at her, "Because you're not ready to hear it, when you are, I'll tell you. Now can we just drop this subject, I'm sorry I ever brought it up."  
  
Reluctantly she nodded and continued scanning, and soon the subject was forgotten.  
  
To be continued… 


	4. Family

Authors note: I was not happy with New Earth so I'm replacing it. This takes place late in season four.  
  
1 Chapter 4: Family  
  
By: Katy Jane  
  
"Chakotay, I'll trade you Seven's astrometrics report for B'Elanna's engineering report."  
  
"Ha! Not a chance."  
  
Once Chakotay looked back down at his report Kathryn stuck her tongue out at him, mostly for the amusement of her daughter. Shannon giggled and then crossed the room and climbed up into Chakotay's lap.  
  
"Kotay, are you my dad?"  
  
Kathryn and Chakotay both looked up in surprise. "Shannon, where did you get that idea?"  
  
"Uncle Tom said that a dad is someone who helps take care of you and who loves your mom."  
  
"I might have known 'Uncle Tom' would have something to do with this." Chakotay said with a chuckle.  
  
"There is a little more to it than that," Kathryn said, "Mark is your father, remember?"  
  
"Yeah, I know, but I've never even met Mark!"  
  
"Well, honey, Mark is a long ways away."  
  
"Does Mark love you?" Shannon wiggled across the couch so that she was sitting next to her mother. Kathryn wrapped one of her arms around her daughter. Chakotay was a little surprised to see tears welling up in Kathryn's eyes even though he knew that she had received a letter form her former fiancé telling her that he had married another woman.  
  
"Your father will always love you mother." Chakotay offered when Kathryn didn't say anything.  
  
"Kotay, do you love mommy?"  
  
Kathryn looked up and her eyes met Chakotay's. For the longest time no one said anything, no one moved.  
  
"Kotay?"  
  
"Yes, yes I do."  
  
Again the room was silent until Kathryn spoke up, "Shannon, I think its time for you to go to bed."  
  
For a moment Shannon was going to protest but after seeing the look on her mothers face decided not to. "Kotay will you tuck me in?" she asked.  
  
Chakotay looked up at Kathryn, her face was blank she looked like she was in shock. He decided that it would be best to give her a few minuets alone, "Of course." He stood up and led Shannon to her bedroom.  
  
When he returned a few minuets later Kathryn hadn't moved, she still sat perfectly still with the same stoic expression on her face. Chakotay leaned against the doorframe and waited for her to acknowledge his presence.  
  
With out even looking up at him she asked, "did you mean what you said?"  
  
He crossed the room and sat down on the couch, a respectful distance away before answering, "Yes, I did."  
  
"I don't suppose you meant it in the plutonic way one loves his best friend or his sister?" she asked, barely above a whisper.  
  
"No." he moved closer to her. She looked up suddenly and met his gaze, but didn't say anything. He leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. For a moment she lost her self in the kiss and ignored the little voice in the back of her head that insisted that this was wrong, but then the voice won out and she pulled away.  
  
"Chakotay, I…" she couldn't finish  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't think…" she stopped again, but he knew exactly what she was going to say. He closed his eyes and leaned back with a sigh. "We can't" her voice caught in her throat.  
  
Chakotay stood up and began pacing the room, "why not?" he demanded. When she didn't answer he knelt down next to her and grabbed her arms, "why not? I deserve an answer!"  
  
At that moment, when he looked into his eyes, she forgot every reason that she had thought of. Desperately she tried to remember.  
  
"I love you, Kathryn, and you don't deserve to be alone, you deserve so much more than that." She was still silent, "and if you won't do it for yourself then do it for Shannon, she deserves a family."  
  
Kathryn snapped out of it, "what are you saying?"  
  
"I…I'm not sure," he leaned back again, "I guess that depends."  
  
Kathryn tried to remember the reasons that this was wrong one last time but failing once again she leaned forward and kissed him. When they finally broke apart Chakotay asked, "Kathryn, will you marry me?"  
  
She smiled at him, "What do you think?"  
  
Chakotay was still apprehensive, "is that a yes?"  
  
"Of course." She threw his arms around him and kissed him once more.  
  
The end? (I haven't decided yet what do you think. Should I have a wedding episode, should Kathryn remember the reasons in the morning and string him out a little longer or should I just leave it as it is? Tell me in a review or E-mail me at Katy_j2001@yahoo.com ) 


End file.
